Harry und seine große Liebe
by sweet-dream-girly
Summary: So könnte Harry sein erstes mal haben...


Harry und seine große Liebe  
  
Harry war sehr aufgeregt. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln machte sich in seinem Bauch breit und er zitterte ein wenig. Er verließ das Schulgebäude und ging in Richtung des Sees. Er hatte sie schon öfters getroffen und schließlich waren sie jetzt schon 3 Monate zusammen, aber er war wie jedes Mal sehr aufgeregt. Als er am See ankam sah er sie am Ufer im Gras sitzen. Sie blickte in die schwarze Nacht und betrachtete den Mond und die funkelten Sterne. Da es mitten im Sommer war fror er nicht; im Gegenteil ihm war heiß, sehr heiß. Er ging auf sie zu und bewunderte ihr rotes Haar, das sie sich hinter die Schultern warf. Sie blickte sich zu ihm um und Harry sah in ihre wundervollen Augen. „Hi Harry.", sagte sie fröhlich und umarmte ihn. „Hi Ginny.", entgegnete er ihr und ihm wurde noch wärmer als es ihm ohnehin schon war. „Ich hab dich vermisst.", fügte er hinzu. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Er spielte sanft mit ihrer Zunge. Als sie sich von einander lösten hielt er sie jedoch noch fest in seinen Armen. Er blickte sich ein wenig um. Keiner war hier. Sie waren alleine. Er und sie, und niemand sonst. Ginny blickte zu ihm auf. „Ich bin so glücklich dass wir endlich zusammen sind."Ihre Augen funkelten. „Ich auch.", flüsterte er. Sie setzten sich ins trockene Gras. Sie lehnte sich an seine Schulter und er fuhr ihr sanft durch die Haare. „Wie sehr liebst du mich eigentlich?", fragte Ginny nach einer Weile. „Mmh, sehr. Bis zum Mond und wieder zurück und noch viel weiter."Sie kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn und küsste ihn zärtlich am Hals. „Du bist sooo süß.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Du auch.", hauchte Harry. Stille trat ein. Harry schaute sie an und konnte ihre vielen Sommersprossen sehen die ihn irgendwie anturnten. Schließlich meinte er: „Mmh ich bin jetzt 17 und du 16...hast du denn schon mal darüber nachgedacht...", er brach ab. „Über was soll ich nachgedacht haben?", fragte sie mit geneigtem Kopf. Harry traute sich nicht. Wie würde sie reagieren? Er hatte von mehreren mitbekommen dass sie es getan haben und es reizte ihn sehr. Nach kurzem Überlegen antwortete er. „Ähm na ja hast du denn schon mal darüber nachgedacht mit einem Jungen zu schlafen?"Er wurde rot. Aber sie lächelte. „Ja hab ich. Willst du denn?"„Mmh irgendwie schon. Ich spür das du die richtige bist.", entgegnete er etwas schüchtern. „Also...dann können wir's doch einfach tun.", sagte Ginny. „Ja...aber wo?", fragte Harry etwas geschockt durch die schnelle Antwort von Ginny mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte, aber er freute sich darüber. Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein. Beide überlegten krampfhaft. Nach ein paar Minuten brach Harry das Schweigen und sagte: „Mmh vielleicht im Raum der Wünsche."„Ja das ist eine gute Idee.", rief Ginny begeistert. „Und wann?"fügte sie hinzu. „Ähm morgen? Naja eigentlich kann man so was nicht gerade planen.", flüsterte Harry, weil er nicht wollte dass ihn jemand hörte, aber es war ja niemand da. Ginny drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund uns meinte: „Ja kann man nicht. Aber wir können es uns ja trotzdem mal für morgen vornehmen."Sie küssten sich abermals und gingen Hand in Hand in den Gryffindorturm wo sie sich trennten.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry auf. Er schwitze und sein Herz pochte wild. Er blieb eine Weile liegen und dachte nach. Wie sollten sie eigentlich verhüten? Harry sprang auf und krammte in seinem Nachttisch. Er zog seine Hand heraus und hatte ein Kondom in ihr dass er vor einem Jahr von Ron geschenkt bekommen hatte. Er zog sich an und steckte das Kondom in seine Tasche. Er lief hinuter zum Frühstück und setzte sich neben Ron. „Hey Harry. Bist du endlich mal wach?"Harry beachtete ihn nicht. Er blickte zu Ginny die ihn anlächelte. Sein Herz pochte gegen seine Rippen und er merkte eine Spur von einer Erektion in seiner Hose. Er konnte nichts essen. Er hatte keinen Hunger.  
  
Der Tag war vorüber gegangen. Harry machte sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche. Ginny stand davor. Sie sah sehr hübsch aus. Sie bemerkte Harry erst gar nicht, da sie vor Aufregung mit einem Ring an ihrem Finger spielte. Er ging zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie leidenschaftlich bis sie fast keine Luft mehr bekam. „Ähm bist du dir auch ganz sicher dass du willst?!", fragt Harry sicherheitshalber noch mal nach. „Ja", flüsterte sie. Sie gingen an der Tür entlang und hatten die Augen geschlossen. Wir brauchen einen Raum. Es ist sehr wichtig. Ich habe vielleicht gleich mein erstes Mal und da brauchen wir einen Raum Harry dachte angestrengt nach. Dann öffneten sie die Augen. „Es hat geklappt", jauchzte Ginny. Harry drückte die Türklinke runter und betrat den Raum. Er war wunderschön. Die Tapete war in ein romontisches dunkelrot gefärbt. Ein Doppelbett, dessen obere Bettlehne wie ein Herz aussah stand an der Wand. Es war in einem helleren rot als die Tapete und die Bettwäsche war weiß; rote Rosen kennzeichneten sich darauf. Neben dem Bett standen Nachttische mit Herzlampen. Überall im Raum waren Vasen mit roten Rosen verteilt. In der anderen Ecke war ein Whirlpool. Harry nahm Ginny an die Hand und zog sie weiter in den Raum. Die Tür hinter ihnen schloss sich. „Das ist einfach perfekt.", rief Ginny erstaunt. Harry grinste sie an. Dann ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen und zog sie mit sich. Er küsste sie wild. Ihre Hand fuhr ihm durch sein Haar. Harry ging mit seiner Hand unter ihren Umhang und streifte ihn ihr ab und warf ihn auf den Boden. Sie tat es ihm gleich. Er spürte ihr Herz schlagen. Es schlug mindestens genauso schnell wie seines. Sie küsste ihn am Hals entlang und biss ihn zärtlich wo sich sogleich ein fetter Knutschfleck bildete. Sie küssten sich weiterhin und streichelten sich sanft. Ginny zog ihm sein Shirt aus und fuhr ihm mit der Zunge über dein Oberkörper. Sie leckte seine Brustwarzen die sogleich hart wurden. Harry zog sie dicht an sich und zog ihr das enge Top aus. Er betrachtete ihren BH und er stöhnte kurz auf. Sie atmeten schnell und laut. Ginny machte sich an seinem Reißverschluss zu schaffen bis sie ihm die Hose wegstreifte. Er machte ihr den BH auf und warf ihn weg. Er befühlte ihre Brüste und küsste sie. Er merkte wie sie sich ein wenig an ihm rieb und mit ihrer Hand unter seine Boxershorts ging. Sie befühlte seine Hoden und nahm sein Glied in die Hand. Er stöhnt laut auf. Er konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er zog ihr ebenfalls die Hose aus und legte sich auf sie. Er fasste ihr zwischen die Beine und streichelte sie. Dann ging er mit dem Mund weiter nach unten. Er küsste sich an ihrem String entlang und zog ihn ihr aus. Er küsste und leckte sie zwischen den Beinen. Ginny stöhnte laut auf. Und zog ihn wieder zu sich hoch. Sie zog ihm die Boxershorts aus. Harry nahm das Kondom dass er vorher auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte und sie streifte es ihm über sein steifes Glied. Dann legte er sich auf sie und dring sehr feste in sie ein. Ginny stöhnte laut auf und gab ein wenig seltsame Töne von sich. „Soll ich aufhören?", fragte Harry sanft. „Nein...bitte hör nicht auf.", stöhnte sie. Er find an sich zu bewegen und beide rangen nach Luft und gaben ein sehr lautes stöhnen von sich. „Oh schneller...bitte Harry.", rief Ginny. Er bewegte sich noch schneller in ihr. Sie küssten sich wild. Sie krallte ihre Fingernägel in seine Haut, doch es machte ihm nichts aus. Er war sehr erregt. Sie bewegte sich auch wild und rief immer wieder „Tiefer, tiefer"und er stieß ihn noch fester hinein. Er ergoss sich. Und auch sie kam zum Orgasmus. Dann lösten sie sich und blieben nebeneinander liegen. Sie atmeten tief ein. „Das war fantastisch", hauchte ihm Ginny ins Ohr. Nach einer Weile schlief Ginny ein. Harry streichelte ihr sanft über die Brüst. Oh das war so toll. Ich könnte gleich noch mal...aber eigentlich bin ich auch sehr müde. Ich werde sie nie wieder gehen lassen. Ach sie hat so weiche Haut. Dann schlief er schließlich auch ein und träumte von ihr. 


End file.
